Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Fictober. Una serie de drabbles que pueden o no estar relacionados entre sí, eso depende de ustedes. ¡Feliz inicio de Octubre! (Idea tomada del perfil de Agneta Steam).
1. Luz de Luna

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

**Episodio I:** Luz de Luna

Kisara se contempló en el espejo, su largo cabello azulado hacía juego con la tranquila belleza plasmada en el mar de sus ojos, su ropa combinaba con aquel color que parecía gobernar su vida: desde el logo de la compañía para la que trabajaba hasta la carta maestra en el deck de su esposo como los ojos de éste.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa, los últimos días de octubre se acercaban y con ellos las fiestas respectivas a Halloween.

Kisara había convencido a Seto de ofrecer una fiesta de disfraces en Kaiba Land en honor de su próximo cumpleaños, fiesta que se transformó en un duelo de cartas… con disfraces.

Un suave sonido hizo perder a Kisara la concentración de aquella pose característica que intentaba hacer.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Una autoritaria, pero comprensiva voz estalló detrás de ella, sobre el marco de la pesada puerta de madera se encontraba su esposo, el gran Seto Kaiba.

La mujer sonrió apenada al encontrarse con su mirada, una tinta roja decoraba sus mejillas.

"Practico…"

"Nunca pensé que te tomarías tan a fondo esto de los disfraces"

El CEO avanzó a la habitación, tirando su gabardina y corbata sobre la cama para tomar asiento en el borde de ésta, contemplando a aquella mujer que había desposado hacía unos años, su mirada devorando cada aspecto, curva y movimiento de Kisara.

"Me gusta estar en el papel"

"Me lo temía…" el ojiazul sonrió con aquella mueca característica, "pero me gustaría que entraras más en otro"

Kisara observó a Seto con curiosidad mientras él avanzaba hacia el closet que compartía con su esposa, tras unos segundos salió con un bello vestido blanco, vaporoso y decorado con perlas y oro en la parte del pecho, dos tiras caían de la parte de atrás adornado con un gran moño.

"Seto…" las mejillas de la mujer se incendiaron, ambas manos cubrieron la sorpresa que se dibujaba en su boca.

"Al menos combina con el mío…" el CEO avanzó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Kisara con su curiosidad.

La peliazul se asomó sobre el marco de la puerta del closet, ahí se asomaba el elegante traje del Príncipe Endymion.

Después de todo, aunque no lo externara, a Seto le gustaba recordar el color que su mujer usó el día en que unieron sus vidas.

Y sí, como decía la canción que su mujer siempre tarareaba, luz de luna guía mi amor.

Una luz en forma de mujer.


	2. Entre mantas

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

**Episodio II:** Entre mantas

La habitación se iluminó con las 3:46 a.m. mientras Kisara volvió a mirar el celular que se cargaba en la mesita de noche, pegada al lado de su cama, ese lado que daba a las grandes y largas cortinas que daban a la vista del jardín personal de los Kaiba.

La mujer suspiró, su esposo aún no llegaba, el gran Seto Kaiba últimamente había vuelto a su costumbre de quedarse a altas horas con sus computadoras y algoritmos, algo que entendía a la perfección, pero…

A la distancia, un estrepitoso sonido retumbó en las ventanas, anunciando la llegada de la tormenta tropical que tanto había escuchado en Domino News.

Kisara se cubrió con las sábanas y estuvo así unos minutos antes de que volviera a escucharse el mismo sonido, pera esta vez más cerca. Afuera podía escuchar como los árboles se mecían con las ráfagas de viento, viento que aullaba con tremenda fuerza.

"Ummm…" la Kaiba se levantó de su lugar, encendiendo un holograma en la pared frente a la cama.

Ahí, en el refugio de su habitación, el sonido tranquilizante de leños bajo el fuego y las luces de éste inundaron el lugar, brindando un momento de paz para la mujer hasta que un trueno golpeó un árbol en las cercanías, haciendo gritar a la mujer quien se cubrió con las sábanas.

Kisara escuchó su nombre en los labios de alguien más tras unos agonizantes minutos.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mokuba…"

La joven Kaiba suspiró aliviada.

"Había ido por un vaso de leche y te escuché gritar cuando pasaba…"

"Ya estoy bien, muchas gracias"

El pelinegro asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta y la sonrisa en el rostro de su cuñada.

"¿Quieres tener un pijamada?"

Mokuba soltó una suave carcajada al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con la mujer frente a él, nunca pensó que tal mujer tuviera miedo a una simple tormenta, después de todos los peligros que había vivido junto a Seto; aunque podía entenderla pues cuando era mucho más joven solía dormir en la misma habitación con su hermano cuando el clima parecía destruir todo a su paso como hoy.

"De acuerdo"

"Gracias…" Kisara sonrió apenada.

"Sabes…" la suave voz de Mokuba fue apenas audible, "cuando era un niño, mi hermano y yo solíamos hacer pijamadas también"

Kisara ladeó la cabeza con suavidad, imaginándose al pequeño y adorable niño de cabello castaño que, siendo sincera, había visto en fotografías que Mokuba le había enseñado tiempo atrás.

Una enamorada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Ven" dijo él, cortando sus fantasías, "ayúdame"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Construir un fuerte, el fuerte Mokuba"

Y así, entre los dos, colgaron las sábanas de la cama y aquellas que se encontraban guardadas en el closet, el fuerte parecía un laberinto enredado a los postes de la cama, a las mesitas de noche, a las sillas y sillones de la habitación.

Las risas y conversaciones fueron apagándose poco a poco y cuando el reloj marcó cuarto para las cinco ambos habían caído rendidos tras la montaña rusa de adrenalina, el joven Kaiba abrazado de recuerdos que atesoraba con el corazón, mientras Kisara dormía bajo la paz y tranquilidad del fuerte Mokuba, en sus brazos un pequeño peluche en forma del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

Minutos después, el CEO se encontró con aquella mancha blanca entre las penumbras y con una suave sonrisa, Seto decidió descansar al lado de su familia, entre mantas.


	3. Enemigos

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

Episodio III: Enemigos

El sonido del teclado siendo utilizado por Seto Kaiba inundaba la habitación, aún era temprano y el trabajo parecía no tener fin, pues su asistente había caído enferma bajo la primavera y sus crueles alergias, ahora el CEO entendía porque la mujer peliazul de nombre Kisara disfrutaba el verano y no la primavera.

Después de enviar unas correcciones y modificar unos códigos de su nuevo sistema virtual, sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el reloj que marcaba las 11 a.m., y se encontró con su taza de café vacía.

Seto frunció el ceño y, sin darse cuenta, su vista se concentró hacia el sillón que solía ocupar Kisara sólo para encontrarlo vacío.

En ocasiones, el CEO se preguntaba si aquella mujer podía leerle el pensamiento pues su taza siempre estaba a rebosar de aquel líquido oscuro, amargo y vital que, antes de la llegada de Kisara, servía como desayuno.

Así pues, decidió tomar un ligero descanso y con su taza azulada el ojiazul avanzó hacia la cocina, un silencio extraño arrullaba cada rincón de la casa, sin duda alguna, Kaiba extrañaba la presencia de aquella brillante mujer.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cocina, Kaiba alzó un suspiro al aire, en verdad debería de dejar de pensar tanto en su trabajadora… necesitaba enfocarse en los proyectos del día.

Sus profundos ojos azules se cruzaron con una máquina extraña y anticuada que ocupaba una gran parte de la barra en la cocina, al lado de tal aparato se encontraba un estante con tazas y unos paquetes sellados.

El CEO frunció el ceño, torciendo los labios en descontento, y sin pensarlo dos veces sus largos y finos dedos estaban marcando a su asistente, quien tras unos segundos contestó, su voz entrecortada, letárgica y cargada de histamina.

"¿Kaiba?"

"Ah, Kisara" una ligera gota de nerviosismo se deslizó sobre su rostro, "me preguntaba una cosa…"

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"La máquina que está en la cocina…"

"¿Cuál?"

"Al lado de las tazas"

"¡Ah, la del café!" Pudo escuchar la brillante pero faltante sonrisa de Kisara en su voz, "a Mokuba pareció agradarle este nuevo sistema, es muy recomendado, llegó a finales de noviembre, está en los informes de ese mes, en la carpeta o-"

Seto Kaiba llevó una mano a su rostro, ahora entendía por qué se llevaba bien con Kisara, a veces ella también podía llegar a tener una extraña obsesión por el trabajo.

"No era eso"

"¿Uh… no?"

"Bueno… es solo…" hubo un momento de pausa, "¿cómo se usa?"

Kisara estuvo unos segundos en silencio, pero después una sonrisa alumbró su rostro, poco a poco le fue explicando a Kaiba el modo de emplear la vieja máquina que parecía salida de una película o videojuego steampunk.

Seto Kaiba, el magnate de Kaiba Corporation, había arremangado su camisa blanca y desabotonado los dos primeros botones de ésta, concentrándose en su trabajo, el ojiazul parecía más un barista en vez de un agresivo CEO.

"Listo, al parecer funciona"

"Hmmm…" fue la suave respuesta de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

Una delicada línea de satisfacción y felicidad se dibujó en los labios de Kaiba, finalizando la llamada.

"Descansa…"

Sí, lo había decidido: después del faraón, esas alergias que acarreaba la primavera se habían convertido en su enemigo número uno.


	4. Noche de fiesta

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

Episodio IV: Noche de fiesta

El sonido de copas brindando, conversaciones aduladoras y risas elegantes llenaban la lujosa habitación, Kisara había acompañado a su tío a una fiesta de negocios pues él le había comentado que no había mejor ni más bella compañía que tener a su sobrina a su lado. Kisara, con tan solo 8 años de edad había aceptado.

La niña portaba un vestido largo y esponjado sacado de un cuento de hadas, azul como los patrones del cielo al amanecer, como cuando los rayos del sol tocan el mar Caribe, un azul que combinaba con su cabello largo y libre que corría por su espalda como cascada, y piezas de diamante en las cuencas de sus ojos.

Kisara parecía una muñeca con esa piel blanca y aterciopelada, su tío la presentaba como un ángel, y nadie dudaba de ello.

La fiesta, en los ojos de Kisara, transcurría con monotonía y las ganas de regresar a casa inundaba su cuerpo, pero al ver que su tío era feliz, la niña sonreía pues éste era el hermano mayor de su madre, la única mujer de los cinco hermanos, y era un adulto que estaba rondando los cincuenta años quien era generoso, sabio y muy amable.

Kisara buscó refugio en uno de los balcones que daban al jardín, ahí frente a ella se alzaba la luna en todo se esplendor, gigante y brillante, con mil y un secretos.

"Buenas noches" una voz detrás de ella se presentó cordialmente.

"Buenas noches" la pequeña Kisara le regresó el saludo, volteando hacia el recién llegado.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, un azul suave contrastaba con el azul tormentoso de los ojos de aquel joven.

"Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba, un placer"

"Kisara" la niña sonrió, "vine con mi tío, ¿son así todas las fiestas?"

"Algunas son peores" se cruzó de brazos, observando a la joven mujer.

Ambos se mantuvieron en reconfortante silencio, solo el ruido de la fiesta a la distancia, la suave brisa y el vaivén de los árboles acompañaban a los jóvenes en el balcón.

"¿Quisieras bailar?"

Los ojos de Kisara se posaron sobre aquel joven de porte elegante y una suave sonrisa estalló en sus labios durazno.

"Me gustaría… pero me temo que no sé bailar" una coloración apenada brilló en sus mejillas.

"No importa, yo te enseño"

El joven alzó la mano hacia ella quien aceptó el educado gesto de Kaiba, guiándola hacia la pista. Kisara se sintió como una princesa, sus pies dando ligeros pasos al lado de un joven que derrochaba autoridad a su corta edad, sus finas y elegantes facciones contrastando con su traje azul.

"Sólo sígueme…"

Kisara asintió, dejándose llevar por el liderazgo del joven y el canto del violín en Apassionata.

La pista se separó para ambos jóvenes, quienes simplemente mantenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro bajo los suaves y enamorados suspiros de los invitados.

"Sabes…" Kaiba suavizó la voz, "no me molestaría que todas estas fiestas fueran así"

Kisara le regaló una sonrisa.

"No me molestaría entonces asistir a todas esas fiestas"

"Algún día" su mirada se volvió serena pera desafiante, "no seré un simple invitado más"

"Me gustaría ser tu invitada…"

"No serías una simple invitada más"

Las mejillas de la peliazul se tornaron carmesí.

Y así fue como un leve recuerdo hizo sonreír a Kisara quien estaba encargada de que todo estuviera perfecto para la gala de la noche, noche previa a los duelos de KC Grand Prix.

"Te pago para que dirijas una gran e importante operación, no para que estés soñando despierta"

"Kaiba" Kisara sonrió al encontrarse con aquellos ojos profundos detrás de ella, "simplemente recordaba cuando nos conocimos, una noche como esta, cuando decías que no serías un simple invitado más"

"¿Ah?"

El Kaiba enmarcó una ceja pues su recuerdo era algo diferente al de su prometida, una punzante furia invadió su cuerpo y sin previo aviso, los labios del CEO silenciaron a la mujer. Esa parte, tal vez, se la contaría algún día, de cómo alguien más la miraba con deseo una noche de fiesta como aquella…


	5. Malditos Celos

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

Episodio V: Malditos Celos

Por fin Kisara terminaba con los últimos detalles de la gala, las mesas a su alrededor estaban rebosantes de alimento, los meseros estaban listos con las copas y las bebidas, las decoraciones estaban perfectamente colocadas; la mujer supervisó una vez más que todo estuviera en orden y en su lugar antes de salir del gran salón que se encontraba dentro de Kaiba Land.

"¿Cómo va todo?" La dulce y feliz voz de Mokuba estalló por el auricular en su oído derecho.

"Todo listo"

"¡Perfecto!"

Las puertas se abrieron a la par, uno a uno los duelistas, inversionistas e invitados VIP entraron al salón, quedando maravillados.

Kisara simplemente se colocó en una esquina, ahí invisible con su falda lápiz con una blusa color Tiffany, su cabello recogido en una coleta, unos tacones kitten negros, asegurados para la comodidad, con las manos entrelazadas sujetando una Tablet, sus ojos recorrían la habitación, cumpliendo su trabajo.

Las risas y las copas al aire no tardaron en llenar el lugar, la mujer recorría el lugar supervisando que todo estuviera en orden.

"¡Kisara!" Una voz familiar estalló cerca de la mujer.

"¡Ah, Yugi, chicos!" la mujer les regaló una brillante sonrisa, feliz de tenerlos en el evento, "espero que estén disfrutando la noche"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"En lo que les pueda ayudar, estoy para servirles"

"¿Por qué tan formal?" Joey le rodeó el cuello riendo.

"¡Joey!" Gritó Tea, tratando de retirar a su amigo de la mujer, "¡la vas a despeinar!"

Kisara alzó una suave carcajada al aire, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos.

"Estaré cerca, en caso de que necesiten algo, me lo hacen saber, chicos" sonrió, avanzando hacia otra área del salón.

Seto Kaiba no tardó en hacer su aparición, Mokuba y él portando una elegancia característica y autoritaria por parte del Kaiba mayor. Kisara no tardó en sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban cálidas y rosadas.

La gente se tornaba hacia los Kaiba, y ellos como dignos anfitriones se detenían a saludarlos.

"Disculpe…" una voz detrás de Kisara hizo que la mujer volteara, una voz extranjera y jovial, "hermosa mujer, ¿me permitiría esta pieza?"

Ahí frente a ella, un joven alto y de porte altivo con un traje costoso morado, con una flor lila descansando en su pecho izquierdo, resaltaba entre la multitud, su cabello largo y rosado destacaba rápidamente.

"Una disculpa, pero estoy trabajando"

"Oh…" sus labios se movieron en un puchero, "he quedado cautivado por tal belleza" frente a ella hizo una reverencia, "mi nombre es Zigfried Lloyd" con un suave movimiento, sujetó la mano de Kisara, plantando un beso en ésta, "me gustaría conocer su nombre, si es posible"

"Mi nombre es-"

"¡Kisara!"

Una autoritaria voz apareció detrás de la mujer.

"Kaiba…"

El CEO de Kaiba Corp. hacía su aparición, su traje blanco y camisa azulada lo hacían destacar entre la multitud.

"Aún hay trabajo por hacer" sus ojos azulados se fijaron en Zigfried, una ira creciente se apoderaba del cuerpo de Kaiba.

Las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraron, y el tiempo se detuvo para aquellos, un duelo silencio de titanes.

"Claro, mil disculpas, Kaiba" la mujer hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, algo apenada por el alboroto.

"Un bello nombre para una hermosa mujer" en su voz se podía escuchar un acento extranjero marcado, que tal vez funcionaría en la mayoría de las mujeres, "disculpa por distraerla del trabajo, señorita" y le ofreció una rosa blanca.

Kaiba rápidamente intervino, regresándole la flor, una mueca de triunfo sobre su rostro.

"Una simple flor no basta para ella, pero si gustas verla nuevamente podrías asistir a nuestra boda, con permiso"

Kisara se posó al lado de la mujer, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su prometida, adueñándose nuevamente del lugar.

"Seto…" la peliazul disfrutaba cuando Kaiba se comportaba no sólo como su jefe, sino también como su pareja.

Con un suave movimiento, la llevó hacia la pista de baile donde no la soltó, las miradas de todos los invitados estaban sobre ellos, pero sólo una mirada brillaba con envidia: la de aquel joven que Seto Kaiba conocía desde que se encontró con Kisara por primera vez, y esos ojos eran los mismos que no se apartaban de su ahora prometida tiempo atrás.

Kisara sonrió suavemente, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Kaiba.

"A partir de mañana, utiliza el anillo que te di"

"De acuerdo, jefe"

Kaiba sonrió con satisfacción.

El atrevimiento de aquel hombre para acercarse y no solo eso, coquetear con Kisara causó una gran dosis de adrenalina y celos, esos malditos celos, en él, el gran Seto Kaiba.


	6. Mi Secreto

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

**Episodio VI:** Mi secreto

Vi la gran sonrisa de aquella mujer mientras bailaba con su ahora esposo, recuerdo que jamás la había visto derrochar tanta alegría; de la mano de aquel hombre estaban mis alegrías, mis tardes de lluvia, mis primaveras, mi confidente y el amor de mi niñez… esa alma gemela que había encontrado a su otra mitad en el hombre en que menos pensaría pero que, sin duda alguna, estaba destinada para ella.

Kisara era hermosa y hoy lucía radiante, una diosa griega en todo su esplendor.

Todas las miradas estaban atentas a ellos mientras ambos perdían la mirada el uno en el otro, danzando sobre la habitación, un waltz elegante digno de su nombre.

Por un momento cerré los ojos y frente a mí se encontraba aquella niña de catorce años que se refugiaba conmigo en la casa del árbol que se encontraba en la parte trasera de su casa, esa niña que soñaba ser arqueóloga como su padre y el mío.

"¡Algún día volaré por todo el mundo y descubriré miles de cosas!"

En mis memorias, Kisara era tan inocente, infantil y dulce como lo es en la adultez, y su compañía era como una suave brisa en las noches de verano.

"A veces me pregunto si tú guardas algún secreto, Kisara…"

"¿Uh?" la peliazul movió la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, llevando un dedo a su mejilla, "¡NO!"

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios en aquella ocasión.

"¿Entonces si te hago preguntas las contestarías sin mentir?"

"¡Por supuesto que nunca te mentiría!"

"Bien… ¿te gusta alguien?"

Desde entonces mi corazón latió diferente, y el sonido de éste quebrándose simplemente llegó a mis oídos mientras la mujer se quedaba callada por un momento, recopilando sus palabras.

"Hay alguien…" pude ver sus mejillas tornándose rosadas, "lo conocí en un baile hace algunos años, cuando fui con mi tío a la gala de tecnología"

No pude hacer más, y me limité a apoyarla en todas sus decisiones, lo demás es historia.

"Deberías decirle"

Kisara sonrió, una sonrisa que jamás había visto antes… hasta ahora.

La copa en mi mano regresó a mis labios, ahogando aquella trágica comedia, los aplausos no tardaron en estallar, y el mío también hizo coro con los demás, ahogándose unos momentos después mientras los novios regresaban al abrigo de su mesa mientras me preparaba para ofrecer mi discurso.

"¿Quisieras ser mi… cómo decirlo, dama?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ya sabes, para la boda…"

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo" fingí la felicidad que se suponía debía de alzar al aire, una parte de mí se rompía en miles de pedacitos, otra más se alegraba por el destino que Kisara tendría: ser amada y respetada.

"Gracias" suspiró ella con un gran y largo 'ah'.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" sujeté su mano mientras mis ojos encontraban los de ella, "siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto! No importa si cambia mi nombre, mi apellido, o la época, siempre seremos amigos"

"Gracias…"

Pues ahora sería Kaiba Kisara y yo, yo seguiría siendo Ryou Bakura, mejor amigo y confidente de aquella mujer, el amor que sentía por ella seguiría ahí guardado en mi pecho, lejos de su conocimiento, o el de cualquiera, y eso, eso seguiría siendo mi secreto.

**NOTA:** Una disculpa por la demora en la actualización, tuve unas demoras por el trabajo y otros compromisos personales.

**NOTA2: **Si han leído mis otras historias, tengo una pequeña y extraña obsesión de poner a Bakura y Kisara juntos como mejores amigos, me gusta que sean como el yin y yang, incluso el espíritu de la sortija me gusta que interactúe con Kisara.

**NOTA3:** No me gusta ponerle apellido a Kisara.


	7. Frente a la fogata

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

**Episodio VII:** Frente a la fogata

Seto Kaiba miraba a su esposa con asombro y con algo de curiosidad, la mujer peliazul le dedicaba la misma atención a pequeños como grandes detalles, y las vacaciones familiares no eran la excepción, pues su esposa había tenido los planes listos y enviados a su correo personal hacía 6 meses.

El CEO le brindó una característica sonrisa inflada de orgullo y alegría, en parte esa mujer compartía muchos atributos con su persona que eran tan parecidos en ciertos aspectos: ambos eran, hasta cierto punto, adictos al trabajo, y buscaban cada vez más innovar su estación de trabajo.

Los Kaiba habían optado por un descanso de 6 días y 5 noches en una de las playas más bellas y exclusivas de Domino City, en un hotel cinco estrellas especializado en el contacto con la naturaleza y con la espiritualidad, pues se encontraba en una zona remota y cada búngalo se encontraba a una distancia adecuada del otro.

El búngalo contaba con un acceso privado a una parte de la playa, un jardín con palmeras y una alberca que se encontraba al margen de la recámara principal, la cabañita contaba con dos pisos y en el último había una gran red que daba hacia el océano, para disfrutar de la vista.

Kaiba admiró nuevamente a aquella mujer que había convertido en su esposa, ahí frente a él estaba Kisara tratando de encender una fogata.

"¿Ocupas ayuda?"

El ojiazul avanzó hacia su esposa, sujetando su mano con suavidad para llevarla a sus labios y retirando el encendedor de sus dedos.

"Gracias…"

Seto notó un ligero hilo de nerviosismo en sus ojos, pues es que aquella mujer trataba de que todo fuera perfecto; el CEO besó suavemente la frente de Kisara, encendiendo la fogata que poco a poco fue iluminando el lugar, la noche cubriendo el cielo con su manta, aquellos colores anaranjados y rosados fueron sustituidos por un impresionante negro apuntillado.

Seto colocó la manta que cubría su cuerpo sobre los hombros de su esposa, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ambos disfrutaban del paraíso.

El aire estaba inundado de humedad, salinidad y paz, las olas a lo lejos, el viento que corría entre las plantas y el tronar de la madera al morir abrasada daba refugio a los amantes de ojos claros.

"Quisiera estar así toda la vida…"

"Puedo comprar la villa, si gustas"

"No me refería a eso" la mujer soltó una carcajada divertida, "tú y yo así…"

La mano de Kisara sujetó la de Seto donde posaba un anillo liso de oro blanco, la mirada de la mujer perdiéndose entre aquellos recuerdos de su boda y del ahora.

"Quiero estar así contigo para siempre… en una y otra vida después de esta"

"Hmmm…" Seto cerró los ojos, relajándose.

Ambos cuerpos respirando en sincronía.

"Seto… no importa lo que pase… ¿me vas a amar por siempre?"

"¿Uh?"

"Es que… creo que amo a alguien más…"

El CEO abrió los ojos, escurriendo su mirada hasta encontrar la de Kisara.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Kisara soltó una carcajada melódica al aire, llevando ambas manos de su esposo hacia su vientre.

"Y estoy segura de que tú lo amarás también…"

Le llevó a Kaiba unos momentos entender de lo que su esposa le estaba hablando, y de golpe sus ojos se dilataron, fijando la mirada en aquella risueña mujer.

"Deberías ver-"

Y fue así como un beso apasionado silenció a la mujer, dejando a ambos sin aliento, y lo que no sabía es que ahí frente a la fogata, aquella extrovertida mujer había convertido a Seto Kaiba en el hombre más feliz y millonario del universo.


	8. Tócame

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

**Episodio VIII:** Tócame

Era un día tranquilo y todo transcurría con normalidad en la mansión Kaiba, el desayuno había sido servido y terminado sin novedad alguna. Seto Kaiba fue el primero en abandonar el hogar, pues esa mañana tenía una junta importante de negocios.

Ese día Kisara había decidido quedarse a terminar unos informes y supervisar los últimos detalles de un nuevo proyecto de Kaiba Land.

"¿Ocupas ayuda?"

Mokuba observó a su cuñada, la mujer que no despejaba la vista de la computadora, a su lado descansaba una taza de café a medias y un tazón de frutillas picadas con yogurt.

"Descuida, todo está bajo control" Kisara sonrió suavemente, guiñándole un ojo.

"¡De acuerdo!"

El pelinegro abandonó la larga habitación, llevándose una manzana verde entre sus manos, sus pisadas murieron rápidamente en el pasillo adyacente que llevaba al resto de la casa y sólo el tenue sonido de las teclas llenaba la habitación.

Kisara decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, su taza se encontraba vacía y necesitaba unos informes del mes pasado que habían sido acomodados en la sala de trabajo, a unos cuantos metros de la cocina.

Una canción se había pegado en su cabeza y la tarareaba con suavidad, al levantar el auricular de servicio de la cocina, aquella canción desapareció abruptamente mientras la voz de Mokuba llenaba el otro lado del teléfono.

"… tócame…"

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron a la par, una sensación helada cubrió su cuerpo mientras imágenes de Mokuba, el pequeño Mokuba que fue secuestrado por Pegasus invadieron su mente, imágenes de aquel travieso y alegre niño de brillantes ojos y dulce voz.

"No, no, estoy solo, bueno, se encuentra mi hermana"

Kisara cubrió su boca con un mano, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

"Fue algo cansado la otra vez, duré horas, esta vez sólo será lo necesario, lo prometo…"

La Kaiba estaba indecisa pero después de todo Mokuba era un joven de casi 19 años, con la misma mirada intensa de su hermano Kaiba y el cabello largo recogido en una coleta, ya no era un niño.

"Entonces nos vemos, ya voy saliendo"

Kisara colgó el teléfono, y en su asombro, casi se lleva éste de la pared, tirando unos arreglos florales que se encontraban en la barra, las pisadas del joven Kaiba rompieron el silencio de la habitación y la mirada de aquel joven se asomó por el marco de la entrada, frunciendo el ceño al encontrar a su cuñada en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Mokuba entró con una obvia preocupación en el rostro, ya que sabía que su cuñada tenía un imán para las tragedias.

"Descuida, todo está bien" una sonrisa nerviosa se plantó en su rostro.

"Llamaré a alguien para que limpie esto"

"Ah, Mokuba… ¿tienes un minuto?"

"Supongo" se encogió de hombros, escondiendo ambas manos en su gabardina blanca, "¿qué sucede?"

"Uh… bueno…" Kisara no tenía idea de qué decir, o cómo empezar, "entiendo pues ya no eres un niño…"

"Aha…"

"Bueno… sólo quiero saber si… te estabas cuidando, bueno, tú y tu novia…"

"¿Eh?" entonces Mokuba ató los cabos sueltos, su mirada yendo del teléfono sobre la pared, del jarrón en el suelo a la esposa de su hermano, "¿escuchaste mi conversación?"

"NO…"

"Kisara…" Mokuba se llevó una mano al rostro, "ella no es mi novia"

"Bueno, no necesaria-"

"Estaba hablando con un compañero de mis clases de piano"

"Oh…" La peliazul sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban carmesí, después de todo aquella conversación era otra cosa, "¡Olvida lo que dije y qué tengas un buen día!"

Mokuba lanzó una sonora carcajada al ver cómo su cuñada se retiraba hacia la computadora pues ésta aún seguía enrojecida y abochornada por el incidente, era evidente que ella trataba de calmarse y evitar a toda costa tener una conversación con él.

"Nunca pensé que mi querida hermana fuera una mal pensada" los ojos de Mokuba se posaron sobre aquella mujer, cruzándose de brazos, "después de todo… no tengo los mismos fetiches de mi hermano" una típica sonrisa Kaiba adornó su rostro, "hasta luego"

"¡MOKUBA!"

El pelinegro salió riendo de la mansión, afuera lo esperaba la limosina con destino a sus clases de piano, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de que su hermana haya entendido aquella conversación de diferente manera, ¿o sí?


	9. Demasiado dinero

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

Episodio IX: Demasiado dinero

Kisara era una estudiante de primer grado de secundaria, pero no cualquier estudiante pues siempre se destacaba intelectualmente al estar en primer lugar tanto en su nivel de primer grado como a nivel escolar.

El nuevo alumno Seto Kaiba había venido a cambiar todo, y ahora no sólo Kisara se encontraba en el cuadro de honor, ya que sus calificaciones empataban con las del CEO de Kaiba Corp., aunque las diferencias entre ambos eran muy marcadas: Kisara era sociable y tenía una personalidad que irradiaba luz, Kaiba, por el otro lado, era arrogante, frío y solitario.

Sin embargo, el CEO no quitaba los ojos de Kisara pues no sólo su mente era asombrosa y después de varios meses de observarla desde lejos, un día decidió dar el primer paso colocando una carta de una pasantía en el área de tecnología en su locker.

"¿Estás segura de que no puedes ir?" Bakura la miró con un puchero en el rostro, tratando de que su mejor amiga los acompañara a comer.

"No, hoy tengo una entrevista de trabajo"

"¡Oh, vamos!"

"Tal vez la próxima semana" la peliazul le regaló una sonrisa mientras arreglaba sus pertenencias, "¡hasta mañana!" Y con un suave movimiento de su mano al aire, salió corriendo.

"¡Estás perdido por ella!" Joey rodeó el cuello de su amigo peliblanco mientras ambos observaban a la mujer correr hacia la salida del salón.

"¡No sé de qué hablas!"

Joey lanzó una carcajada mientras esperaba a sus amigos para ir a comer.

Kisara se cambió los zapatos y avanzó hacia portal de la escuela mientras tarareaba una canción, frente a la escuela se encontraba un lujoso auto negro, pero no le prestó mucha atención, antes de que pudiera caminar más allá, un hombre que portaba un traje negro con gafas oscuras, el cabello recogido a los lados, con dos picos y un bigote pequeño, detuvo a la mujer.

"Señorita Kisara" hizo una suave reverencia, abriendo la puerta para que se subiera, "tengo entendido que tiene una entrevista en Kaiba Corp., por favor…"

"¿Eh?"

"Adelante, la llevaré"

Kisara miró asombrada al hombre, sin entender lo que sucedía.

"Disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Roland y trabajo para el señor Kaiba, he venido por usted"

"No era necesario…" la peliazul sonrió suavemente algo apenada, haciendo una suave reverencia y entrando al auto, "muchas gracias… disculpe las molestias"

Roland le regaló una sonrisa, en verdad le agradaba la mujer. El trayecto fue corto, y un silencio cómodo se desarrolló entre ellos, para cuando el auto se estacionó, Roland notó como Kisara se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero, recordándole a cómo anteriormente Mokuba solía hacer lo mismo, otra sonrisa estalló en sus labios.

"Señorita Kisara, hemos llegado…"

"Uh… oh, lo-lo siento" las mejillas de la joven mujer se tiñeron de rojo, "¡muchas gracias, con permiso!" Kisara salió corriendo, y a los pocos segundos se regresó "¡qué tenga buen día, hasta luego!" y volvió a correr hacia la torre principal.

Roland simplemente pudo sonreír ante tal inocencia, enviando un mensaje a Kaiba.

"Hola, buenas tardes, tengo una entrevista con Kaiba"

La mujer que se encontraba en la recepción tendría unos cuántos años más que Kisara, su cabello rubio y ondulado, cargada de maquillaje y joyería de fantasía, miró a la mujer de arriba abajo.

"El señor Kaiba no tiene ninguna cita programada…"

"Ah…" Kisara sacó la tarjeta de su mochila, entregándosela.

"Cualquiera pudiera hacer esto en una computadora" la mujer le brindó una sonrisa amarga y forzada, mostrando sus aperlados dientes.

"Es importante que-"

"Si sigues insistiendo, llamaré a seguridad"

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" Roland regresaba, aún dentro del edificio portaba aquellas gafas oscuras.

"¡Ah, señor Roland!" La recepcionista se levantó para saludarlo, una sonrisa plástica brillaba en su rostro, "buenas tard-"

"¿Por qué la señorita Kisara sigue aquí? ¡El joven Kaiba la está esperando! ¡Kaiba Corp. no tolera la mediocridad!" su fuerte voz resonó por toda la habitación, "¡haz bien tu trabajo!" Roland se volteó hacia Kisara, ofreciéndole disculpas y acompañándola personalmente hacia el elevador.

"Gracias…"

"Descuida" asintió el hombre, "es por aquí"

Al final del pasillo se encontraba una larga y elegante puerta de madera, Roland las abrió de par en par, anunciándose, detrás de él iba Kisara, recorriendo el lugar con los ojos, su mirada brillando con curiosidad.

"Déjanos"

"Claro, con permiso" el hombre asintió, abandonado el lugar.

La habitación era señorial, con pocas decoraciones, pero adornado de elegancia, unos estantes llenos de libros, unos sillones de cuero, una televisión que cubría casi una pared, y al fondo estaba Kaiba en un largo escritorio, detrás de él destacaba una vista hacia Domino City.

"Adelante, no te quedes ahí parada"

Kisara avanzó, tomando asiento frente a Kaiba.

"Seré directo: Quiero que estés en mi equipo"

"Antes que nada… me gustaría saber qué ocupación tendría en la empresa… yo-"

Kaiba la miró fijamente y con eso bastó para silenciarla, aunque no era aquella mirada que normalmente brindaba a diario.

"Cualquiera que te pida que hagas, eres una de las mejores personas en el área de programación, grandes habilidades en álgebra, física y matemáticas, una excelente memoria y la gran dedicación en cada una de las áreas escolares"

"Entonces… sería como una… ¿secretaria?"

"No" se cruzó de brazos, "algunas de ellas simplemente siguen órdenes, necesito a alguien que no solo me desafíe pero que me apoye en los proyectos de la compañía"

Kisara sonrió suavemente.

"De acuerdo, acepto el trabajo"

Después de que Kaiba le entregara un contrato y le explicara a lujo de detalles cada uno de los puntos en éste, la mujer firmó.

"Excelente, mañana después de clases te espero, Roland te llevará a donde le digas"

La mujer se levantó del lugar, brindándole una suave reverencia.

"Espera"

"¿Sí?"

Kaiba deslizó un sobre por el escritorio, el cual mostraba en cursiva el nombre de aquella mujer peliazul.

"Es la mitad de tu paga por adelantado, dentro también se encuentran las prestaciones que la empresa brinda a sus trabajadores"

"Uh… pero…" sin embargo la mirada de Kaiba hizo que nuevamente se quedara callada, "gracias".

Kisara sonrió con dulzura, saliendo de la habitación, la curiosidad invadió su cuerpo y sacó del sobre el cheque, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron a la par, la mujer llamó a la puerta, escuchando la respuesta de Kaiba al otro lado.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Tengo un problema…" Kisara avanzó hacia encontrarse cara a cara con el CEO.

"Debe haber un error… es demasiado dinero"

Kaiba sonrió ligeramente, sí, la paga que le estaba ofreciendo a aquella mujer era el triple que cualquiera de su mejor trabajador, la mujer no sólo era brillante, hermosa e íntegra, frente a él tenía un diamante en bruto que podía labrar a su gusto.

"Seto Kaiba no comete ningún error, debes tener eso siempre presente ahora que trabajas para mi"

Y esa era sólo la primera lección de Kisara en la compañía.


	10. Tarde lluviosa

**Historias para contarse mientras no tienes un duelo**

by Kaiba Kisara

**Episodio X: **Tarde lluviosa

Era septiembre, temporada de tormentas y cambio de temperatura donde el clima era perfecto para disfrutar una caminata por el parque, el viento acariciaba suavemente las hojas de los árboles que estaba a punto de cambiar de color, la humedad presente en el ambiente, preludio a una tormenta.

Kisara decidió tomar su día libre y aprovechar para organizar y terminar unos pendientes.

El celular de la mujer de largos cabellos azulados recibió un mensaje de su compañero de negocios y de vida.

-Espero estés descansando-

Kisara sonrió con suavidad al leer aquellas palabras con la voz de su esposo.

-No es broma, Kisara, necesitas descansar. No me hagas ir por ti-

-Descuida, estoy bien-

El CEO no esperó su respuesta cuando se asomaba sobre el marco de la puerta, sus ojos fijos en la mujer, a pesar de su enfado, el hombre de negocios le dedicó una delicada mirada.

"¿Y bien?"

"Ya estoy por terminar, Seto, descuida"

Seto avanzó hacia Kisara como si se tratara de un poderoso león, altivo, cautivador y poderoso, el dueño de Kaiba Corp. sujetó una mano de Kisara para llevarla a sus labios y besarla con suavidad, sus ojos no abandonaron aquellas lagunas de su esposa, brillantes e inocentes.

"Seto…"

"No puedo dejarte ni un minuto a solas…" con suavidad, arrastró las puntas de sus dedos sobre el borde de los labios de Kisara, bajando hasta su cuello, deslizando su mano hasta tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él, "ahora más que nunca tengo que cuidar de ti…"

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un romántico?"

"Si la computadora cuenta, no"

"Vaya manera de arruinar el ambiente, señor Kaiba"

La peliazul sonrió, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, suspirando con suavidad, afuera una suave lluvia se desató, el petricor inundaba la habitación, decorándola con nostalgia y frescura. Kisara tenía tan buenos recuerdos de esas tardes lluviosas, el olor del café y la calidez de la chimenea… esos recuerdos de su luna de miel junto al hombre que la abraza ahora mismo en una ciudad de India.

"Kisara…"

La alegría que irradiaba en Seto no pudo ser ocultada y sin más demora, sus demandantes labios se posaron sobre los de aquella mujer, pero a diferencia de otras veces, eran besos con paciencia y delicadeza.

"Uh…" Kisara se detuvo, riendo ligeramente sobre los labios de su esposo, "mira" ella entonces tomó ambas manos del CEO para llevarlas a su vientre, unos ligeros movimientos hicieron que Kaiba se congelara.

"Creo que tu hijo también está feliz"

"No más que yo" Kaiba rosó el vientre de su esposa con suavidad, como si ella estuviera hecha de vidrio, temeroso a romperla.

Y así fue como Kisara guardó otro recuerdo bajo una tarde lluviosa, y una vez más al lado del amor de su vida.


End file.
